Rex (Xenoblade)
Summary Rex is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Originally, he was an ordinary salvager who sent his earned money to his hometown called Fonsett Village; where he has lived since washing up there at the age of two. One day, he was approached by Chairman Bana of the Argentum Trade Guild; who had offered him 200 000 gold for a salvager job, which he accepted without getting any details beforehand. As it turns out, he was approached by Jin, Nia, and Malos of Torna for his Leftherian heritage, as to break the seal that had locked away Pyra... only to get stabbed through the heart by Jin. After meeting Pyra in person in the afterlife and promptly getting revived by her; they set out to find Elysium; fighting any who try to stop them and destroy humanity in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A | At least 2-C, likely 2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Rex Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Driver of the Aegis, Salvager Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can summon and forge links with Blades by touching Core Crystals that can boost his stats, such as strength, speed or agility, and allow him to skillfully wield all kinds of different weapons, with Pyra, he has Fire Manipulation and Forcefield Creation, with Mythra, he has Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Precognition (with Foresight), and Summoning (Can summon the Artifice Siren, which can fire highly destructive lasers which reduce targets to particles) | As the Master Driver, he can use the powers and weapons of every single Blade in the game, which gives him Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, Water, Ice, Earth, Light and Darkness variety), Weapon Mastery, Healing, limited Probability Manipulation (Can nullify a single reaction of the enemy), Durability Negation (Can increase his chances of dealing a Guard-annulling attack 100%, and likely possesses the ability to invert the cell reproduction of others, allowing him to destroy his enemies from the inside), Power Nullification (Can nullify enemy debuffs), Biological Manipulation, Homing Attack, Empathic Manipulation (Can draw Aggro from his enemies), Flight, Energy Projection, possibly Time Manipulation and Reality Warping (With Pneuma; Pyra stated that, through rewriting the physical laws of their surroundings, they were able to keep up with Jin, and Mythra reassured that, through that method, it could allow them to get a clear shot on the Amplifying Towers, despite previously stating they were moving too much, and Jin states that she could make her imagination into reality) Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Is the Driver of Mythra, fought on-par with Brighid on three separate occasions, and traded blows with Malos and Jin, albeit while they were weakened) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Is powered by Pneuma to keep up with her, fought Artifice Aion) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely Speed of Light (Mythra uses natural light to attack, and Rex himself could keep up with Brighid, who was Mythra's rival sometime before the Aegis War), FTL with Foresight (During Foresight, his perception of time slows down to the point where light seems to be standing still) | At least FTL (Could keep up with Jin alongside Pneuma), likely Infinite (Kept up with Artifice Aion alongside Pneuma) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Class | At least Low Multiverse Class, likely Multiverse Class, possibly Multiverse Class+ Durability: At least Continent level (Can take hits from the likes of Brighid, Jin, and even Malos) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ Stamina: High (Should be superior to Jin, but not on the same level as Nia) | Very high Range: Extended Melee with weapons, Thousands of Kilometers with Elemental Manipulation and other abilities, (Pyra sunk 3 Continents with one attack when clashing with Malos), far higher with Artifice Siren | At least the same as before, at least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ with the Conduit Standard Equipment: The Aegis Sword, but as the Master Driver, he can also wield the Catalyst Scimitar, Big Bang Edge (essentially a greatsword), Whipswords, Dual Scythes, Greataxes, Twin Rings, Megalances, Ether Cannons, Shield Hammers, Chroma Katana's, Bitballs, and Knuckle Claws Intelligence: Gifted. In spite of being 15 years old, Rex is considerably more intelligent than given credit for. He's exceptionally skilled in the use of various weapons, ranging from swords of all kinds, spears, gauntlets, cannons, hammers, and even what could be considered soccer balls, to the point where he can go toe-to-toe with foes that possess centuries worth of combat experience, and doing so mere seconds after obtaining them. Aside from that, he also managed to learn the Topple skill in seconds, which took Vandham, an experienced war veteran, and mercenary, a couple of years to learn. He also showed that he can make up strategies on the fly on occasion, such as when he used a water tower to exploit Brighid's weakness towards the water, allowing Rex and the others to escape Weaknesses: All damage done to Pyra reflects back onto Rex; so if she dies, he will die too (though, Pyra can always transfer the remainder of her Core Crystal to him; allowing him to live at the cost of her own life), was rather reckless, headstrong and emotional, though this became less significant as the game progressed, if Pyra's Core Crystal is damaged, she will be left heavily weakened; and if it's destroyed, she will die (as with every other Blade in his arsenal; which leaves him practically helpless) Key: With Pyra and Mythra | With Pneuma Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shulk (Xenoblade) Shulk's Profile (Both were at their peak) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Element Users Category:Biology Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2